Te veo en mis sueños
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Kuroo sabe muchas cosas que pueden verse del lado lógico, pero no sabe porque esta persona que ni siquiera conoce aparece en sus sueños una y otra vez. Y tampoco sabe que son estas ganas incontrolables de conocerlo / [Drabble] [KuroTsuki] [Au de Soulmates]


_Este es un AU de almas gemelas, diré de que va en la nota final, por el momento lean el drabble, a ver si adivinan._

 **Te veo en mis sueños**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroo sabe que, si lo ve con sentido lógico, puede encontrar una explicación.

Kuroo sabe que en los sueños no puedes ver gente que no hayas visto nunca, tu cerebro guarda imágenes borrosas de cuando sales a la calle y los rostros de la gente que pasa alrededor quedan grabado en una parte de tu memoria, un hecho inconsciente.

Kuroo sabe, que de no ser así, no debería ver a cierta persona en sus sueños. Sin embargo, ahí está, no sabe desde cuándo exactamente, pero lo vez cada vez que duerme. De alguna u otra forma, encuentra a este chico rondando en sus sueños, caminando, parado en algún lado, leyendo incluso un libro, recostado en alguna parte mirando las estrellas.

Kuroo sabe, que nunca a ha visto a ese chico. Es la única persona que ve con claridad en sus sueños. También hay caras conocidas, de familia y amigos, pero la cara de ese chico es más nítida que ninguna otra.

Kuroo sabe, que podría describirlo a la perfección, dibujarlo si quisiera. Sus cabellos dorados, ojos ambarinos, piernas largas, brazos delgados, cintura estrecha, incluso sus labios rosados, son cosas que recuerda con nitidez.

Kuroo sabe, que puede olvidar todo lo demás, pero a ese chico siempre lo recuerda.

Kuroo sabe que nunca se han visto directamente, siempre está haciendo algo más, ambos hacen algo más, pero aun así siente que lo ha visto de cerca. Y es raro, porque no recuerda desde cuándo exactamente lo ve, pero solo sabe que lo hace. Que lo ha soñado todo el tiempo, sin descanso.

Kuroo sabe que no debería ser algo normal, pero sucede, y el hablarlo con alguien lo desconcierta, porque a los mejor le dicen que es pasajero, y en algún momento parará, o que quizás solo es su subconsciente alterado, jugándole una mala broma. De hecho, eso le dijeron, cuando lo habló con un par de amigos, y eso mismo le dijeron. Entonces les tomó la palabra y, sin embargo, han pasado ya seis meses, y los últimos seis meses se ha sentido desorientado, porque no deja de ver a ese chico y siente va a enloquecer.

Kuroo sabe, que lo peor de todo es que ese chico es _lindo,_ porque sí, él puede decir con toda confianza cuando alguien le parece lindo, y ese chico rubio y pálido le parece lindo. Y las ganas de querer que sea real lo enloquecen, porque puede ser algo imposible, tanto como que no. Así que se aferra a la posibilidad de que su cerebro no le esté jugando una mala broma, sino que le esté dando señales místicas, _quizás,_ quien sabe. Nadie sabe. Solo él.

Kuroo sabe, no obstante, que a pesar de su esperanza ciega, el que algo como eso suceda es ridículo. Por eso, durante seis meses, ha batallado contra la idea de saber quién es esa persona, si algún día lo verá, si es que existe o solo es un producto de su imaginación. Tantas dudas lo han mantenido despierto algunas veces, pero se ha obligado a dormir porque, de cualquier manera, quiere ver a ese chico. Le gustaría hablarle alguna vez, pero siempre pasan cosas y no llega ni a acercársele, y es frustrante, despertarse justo cuando quiere estirar la mano para que se gire y lo mire, y no puede.

Y sin embargo, siempre hay cosas que Kuroo no podrá saber.

Kuroo no sabe quién es ese chico que camina por los pasillos de la facultad de ingeniería en ese momento.

Kuroo no sabe cómo no lo perdió de vista cuando solo se giró un segundo.

Kuroo no sabe qué hace, pero sí sabe que debe ir tras él y verlo a la cara. No está en sueño del cual va a despertar pronto, claro que no, porque choca con otras personas en lo que intenta alcanzar esa cabellera rubia, siente sus piernas estremecerse por cada paso rápido que da, y también siente el hombro de ese chico al poner su mano encima.

Kuroo no sabe qué decir cuando se gira y lo encara, y puede ver que era él, ese chico de sus sueños.

─Tú… ─no tiene palabras, en serio que no.

Kuroo no sabe, tampoco, que él no es el único que ha visto a alguien desconocido en sueños.

─Te he visto en otra parte ─le dice el chico, consternado.

Kuroo no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero nota que ese chico titubea, porque siente que le quiere decir _donde lo ha visto,_ pero no lo dice, porque es una locura.

Pero ahí están. Los dos.

─Te he visto en mis sueños.

Kuroo no sabe qué suceso místico acaba de ocurrir cuando el chico le da la razón. Solo sabe, que, de alguna forma, se siente completo.

.

.

.

 _Este es un drabble de regalo/premio para LenaCalibrator, por haber ganado uno de los lugares en un concurso de Facebook. Le debía 3 drabbles y en uno de ellos pidió un Soulmate AU, y justo estaba paseando por Tumblr y descubrí esto, un AU donde ves a tu alma gemela en los sueños, porque técnicamente, como dije en drabble, no puedes soñar con alguien que no has visto nunca, ¿pero que pasa cuando sueñas con alguien que no conoces, y pasado un cierto tiempo lo conoces? Esta es, posiblemente, una idea que quedaría muy bien para un fic más largo, pero se lo dejaré a alguien que quiera probar, por el momento no puedo._

 _En fin, me detuve a 10 palabras de superar el límite de drabble, pero creo que me ha gustado como quedó. Gracias a Ushicornio por betear esto, como siempre :D_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Lena, y de nuevo, felicidades por ganar, que te lo mereces. De un rato subiré sus otros dos drabbles._

 _Gracias a todos por leer :3_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
